1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bag for carrying a portable computer, more particularly to a bag having two handles which are firmly connected to shells of the bag so as to enable the bag to carry a relatively heavy load.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional portable computer bag 1 is shown to include a base pad 13, two shells 11,12 which are made from polypropylene material and which have lower side edges connected to the base pad 13 to define a compartment 17, two handles 14,15 which are respectively secured to upper portions of the shells 11,12, and a zipper unit 16 which is disposed on peripheral edges of the shells 11,12 for closing the compartment 17. The shells 11,12 have outer wall surfaces 111, 121 and inner wall surfaces 112,122. A computer compartment 18 is disposed on the inner wall surface 122 for accommodating a portable computer 2.
Each of the handles 14,15 includes a gripping segment 142,152, and two superimposing segments 141,151 which extend respectively from two ends of the gripping segment 142,152 and which are superimposed upon the outer wall surface 111,121 of an upper edge portion of the respective shell 11,12. Moreover, each zipper tape 161 of the zipper unit 16 is superimposed upon the superimposing segments 141,151 of the respective handle 14,15. A fabric 3 is disposed to cover the superimposing segments 141,151, the zipper tape 161 and the inner wall surface 122 of the upper edge portion to be stitched together so as to secure the handle 14,15 to the corresponding shell 11,12. Since each handle 14,15 has a portion (i.e. the superimposing segment 141,151) secured to the shell 11,12, its connection with the shell 11,12 is weak and it is liable to disengage from the shell 11,12.